Harsh Reality
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: Kouyako. A High School life for Miyako seemed to be perfect. Friends, great classes, and awesome grades. What could go wrong to ruin it all? ...Everything. Will she face her shame? Will Koushiro's own blame dissapear in time to help her?


Me: I am back, and hopefully not forgotten. This is a SERIOUS fic and is NOT to be laughed at in no way or another on certain parts...no matter how you look at it. This one has been requested to be done by Kasumi_grl and is my dedication and also to all my fans who have supported me. Thanks for your support. Even though this fic contains rape, slight sex, serious subject matters, language, and acts of violence, it has plot. PLEASE I don´t care how old you are...just be sure you are MATURE! I believe maturity can be upon many different ages depending on person. This is a Kouyako fic, but if you don´t like that couple, the plot may be worth your attention. Thanks to the fans whom have given me 100% of their support and has acknowledged me to keep writing ^_^ But the sad part of this is...::sniffle:: I still don´t own Digimon...I am sorry...but this fic itself seems to make this disclaimer seem like bright sunshine. Now on to the story.  
  
Harsh Reality  
  
A new thunder shower rolled across the strong black sky above Odiaba. Tiny tear droplets showered through the open spaces as people hustled hurriedly to get out of the storm, not caring who they run over. Miyako gazed out of the Odiaba high school classroom window and dazed off. What a way to start off the first day of school...bad weather. She sighed as she pressed the palm of her hand to her leaning pale face. Miyako sat at her new desk, in her new school, with no one she knew in particular to talk to. Not that she could talk to begin with. The teachers in this school were beyond strict...but always boring. The room seemed so gloomy with the dark skies blocking the sunlight from reaching the window. Shadows from the tall trees whisked across the young girl´s face in a slow dance that was caused by the mild winds and rain droplets. `Gee...this is just plain nice,´ Miyako sighed and thought deeply to herself. She should have felt hyper and energetic! But, alas...for even though it was her first day of high school filled with new mysteries and lots of teen boys...Miyako missed her friends, Hikari, Takeru, Iori, and even Daisuke. She didn´t mind Ken much. He went to a different school anyways. She turned her head weakly to look at the front of the large classroom. She could see the teacher´s mouth moving, but nothing seemed to be coming out...or at least wasn´t heard. Miyako then turned her attention to her new classmates. She felt like laughing for once. At least now she could see that she wasn´t the only poor soul being brutally murdered by boredom./p  
  
"Ms. Inoue! Is there something fondly interesting around this classroom that you would like to discus?!" The teacher crossed her arms and peered angrily at Miyako through her largely framed glasses. By God, the teachers glasses made Miyako´s look like contacts.  
  
Miyako stood up and bowed, fixing her skirt a bit from rising. "No ma´am! I am sorry!"   
  
The teacher didn´t change her facial features, as she kept her gaze upon the girl. "Then I advise you to keep your eyes in the front!"  
  
Miyako bowed again, but frowned and bit her lip secretly. How she hated this teacher and these high school procedures. "Thank you ma´am. I shall not make my eyes wander again." Miyako took her seat and gently tucked her skirt underneath her. She could tell that students around her wanted to laugh...but they were to afraid to even move now. `Gee! Talk about the teacher from hell!´ Miyako thought.   
  
She kept her eyes in front as she was told, but wasn´t actually paying attention. She stared upon the clock that hung above the chalkboard in the front, and watched as the hands moved ever so slowly. The girl smiled a bit seeing that it was only one more minute until the end of this class. She slowly began to close her new school text book as not to catch attention from the teacher, and held the book close to her body so she would be ready to run out of there. Her large eyes grew larger as every second passed, and soon enough...  
  
All the students stormed out of the room in great haste. Miyako, of course, was one of the first out the door. She stumbled a bit as teens pushed her through the halls. She grumbled a bit and pulled a slip of paper from her shirt pocket. `C64?´ Her locker number. Miyako looked to the side of the hall walls where the lockers were placed and searched for hers. It was a bit difficult, since many other freshmen who were just as lost, pushed her along. The poor girl just managed to jump out of the crowd before she passed up the big green thing she was looking for. She panted a few times and leaned against her locker out of stress. She peered at the paper she still held in her hand and looked to the locker combination. Miyako turned to her locker, turned the knob to the chosen numbers, and pulled on the little open handle...it didn´t budge. Miyako pulled on it again...still wouldn´t open. She twirled her lock so that it would clear and tried the combination again, lifted her hand to the open handle, and pulled...and pulled...AND PULLED! "Arg!" Miyako felt like hitting the dumb thing! Then out of nowhere, a fist flew down and slammed her locker...and like magic...it slowly opened. The girl stared on in surprise and shock. She turned to her locker´s hitter.  
  
Izumi Koushiro was leaning against the lockers beside hers with a slanted smile. "You just have to give it a little hit Miyako."   
  
Miyako blinked a few times and grew outraged. "You didn´t have to scare the shit out of me Izumi-sempai! Ugh! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Actually Miyako, a girl your age can´t suffer a heart attack unless you are doing some things that would disrupt your heart or bodily functions."   
  
"Oh whatever!" She threw her new text book in her locker, but soon came to realization. She turned back to the still grinning Koushiro quickly and smiled wildly. She threw herself at him and hugged him deeply! "KOUSHIRO! I am so glad to see you!"   
  
Koushiro laughed. "That isn´t what it sounded like a second ago. If I do recall, I nearly gave you a heart attack." He hugged her back.   
  
Miyako laughed, released herself, and whacked him in the arm. "Well you could have if I was fifty years old or something!" She smiled and hugged him again. "I am just so glad to see you!"   
  
Koushiro grinned. "Hey! I wouldn´t forget that this was your first day! I knew you would be here."   
  
Miyako released herself once again. "But Izumi-sempai..."   
  
"Miyako...you can call me Koushiro."   
  
She nodded, a little unsure of the isrespect that presented. "Hai! Well 'Koushiro'...why are you by the freshmen locker section?"  
  
The red head grinned. "Well I am a sophomore but somewhat considered a freshman. I was supposed to be in 8th grade with you last year, but I skipped a grade and went to 9th here remember. So I had a freshman locker last year, and I have a choice to have a locker by the sophomore or freshman section this year because I am considered both somewhat...I chose freshman because I knew you would be here. I didn´t want you to be all alone with no one to talk to on your first day of school. Hell! Yamato, Taichi, and Sora would have been glad to volunteer, but they are regulated sophomores and had to have a locker in the sophomore section." Koushiro opened the locker right beside Miyako.   
  
The girl was completely dumbfounded! She smiled. "Thank you Izu...I mean...Koushiro."   
  
"No problem Miyako!"  
  
She closed her locker and Koushiro did the same. "Koushiro? I understand the reason you are in the freshman section. But what are the odds of you getting a locker right beside mine?"   
  
Koushiro had to laugh. "Simple! I fixed it that way!" He looked into her confused face, this only made him laugh more. "You are forgetting Miyako. I am the President of the Computer Club and a smart one at that. All I had to do was hack into the schools computer system and fix it to where our lockers would be besides one another." He gave a little wink. "Plus I did a little screwing with the schedules too!"  
  
Miyako pulled out her schedule. "What do you mean?"  
  
Koushiro sighed and closed his eyes. "Inoue Miyako... Homeroom, First Period: Algebra 2, Second Period: History, Third Period: Gym, Fourth Period: Computer Tech., Fifth Period: Language, and Sixth Period: Biology!" He opened his eyes and turned back to Miyako grinning like a fool. In fact, that was all Koushiro did when he first met up with Miyako.   
  
The purple violet haired girl read over her schedule and it read the exact order her friend said them in. "What does this mean?"   
  
"It means that I am a genius."   
  
Miyako groaned and swiped Koushiro in the arm. "Not that baka! I mean, why did you fix my schedule?"  
  
"Simple...so you can have some classes with Taichi, Yamato, Sora, and me of course. I mean...you are taking some sophomore classes."  
  
Miyako gasped and smiled. She flung herself at Koushiro in a hug once more, "Thank you Izumi-sempai!" She released herself and jumped around. "I am so happy now...but..."   
  
Koushiro raised a brow. "But...what?"  
  
"If you fixed my schedule, did I have to get that dead beat as a homeroom teacher?"  
  
"Oh you must mean Mrs. Hoisuke. Yeah, I guess she is an old woman from hell. I had her last year. I couldn´t fix that part on your schedule Miyako, sorry. All freshman with the last name `In´ to `Iz´ get her. That is how I got her last year too." Koushiro groaned. "Good luck in that class. Just don´t get her mad."   
  
Miyako giggled. "I think I already did." She started to walk to her next class and Koushiro followed close behind. But the walking soon came to a halt. Miyako turned with a blank face. "Um...I´m lost. Where is my next class?!"  
  
Koushiro grabbed her wrist with a smile. "It is this way. You have class with Taichi, Sora, Yamato, and me. I fixed it that way of course." Koushiro began to run as he dragged Miyako. "We have to hurry...the bell is about to ring!"   
  
***  
  
Thunder roared and vibrated the classroom violently in small shakes. Children were gathered in a small classroom, talking about and waiting for the bell to start class. Among some of the teenagers, Yamato Ishida stood near one large window and watched as the downpour showered the glass from the outside. "I don´t think it is going to let up...how gloomy." He stared blankly at the watered glass.   
  
"I know. I hope it does though. I don´t have a ride home." A girl in a skirt uniform sat at a desk near Yamato. She had her legs crossed showing some of her thigh and was writing on a sheet of paper in front of her with the same blank look as Yamato.  
  
Another boy looked at Yamato and the girl...then back at Yamato from behind them. He let out a groan. "Come on guys! Cheer up! It is the first day of school and we have first hour together!" The boy jumped up from his desk and leaned an arm on Yamato´s shoulder. He smiled and waited for a response. He frowned when one was not given. He looked into Yamato´s reflection on the dark window and waved his hand in front of the blonde boy´s face. "Hello!"  
  
Yamato sighed. "Come on Taichi. Quite that!" He turned around, faced a goofy grinning Taichi, and laughed a bit. "I guess your right. We should be happy...right Sora?"   
  
The girl stopped writing and smiled downward. "Yeah I suppose." Sora looked up and out the window to the downpour of rain. "I just wish the weather would be as happy. It makes me so sad when it looks so gloomy."   
  
Taichi made a frustrated face. "YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKIN´ DEPRESSING!"   
  
"Taichi! Shhh!" A petite woman behind a large desk brought her fingers to her lips. "I said you guys could talk before the bell...not holler." She wasn´t glaring at him, but just gave him a `you know better look´.  
  
Taichi laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry Mrs. Sukinani." He then turned back to his friends who were trying hard not to laugh at their bushy haired friend. "Oh you two leave me alone..." He grumbled and plopped himself back down in the desk behind Sora.   
  
Yamato sighed and turned back to the window. `Taichi is right, but everything seems so...dark.´  
  
RIIIIIING   
  
"Alright take your seats class!" Mrs. Sukinani stood up behind her desk and smiled. "Today we will be..."   
  
"DON´T START CLASS!" A boy from the hall slide past the classroom door with a girl being dragging clumsily behind. The boy ran back to the pasted up door and ran inside to a stop, but unfortunately, the girl didn´t. Before either new what happened, the girl flew into the boy, and they both landed on one another. The boy on bottom and the girl on top. Fits of laughter were heard all around the classroom, even from the teacher. "Oh crap." The boy turned on the floor and looked at the body on top of him. "Sorry Miyako."   
  
Miyako giggled, after all, it was pretty funny. "That´s ok Koushiro."   
  
Taichi, Yamato, and Sora grinned amusingly at the two. "I´m glad you can make it Koushiro!" Taichi yelled out among the laughter.  
  
Koushiro got off the floor and pulled Miyako by her wrist in which he still held. The teacher sighed and smiled, "Well, it is nice that you came Koushiro. Even though it is likely you are never late."  
  
Koushiro laughed embarrassingly. "I'm sorry Mrs. Sukinani...but Miyako is new here, and I was helping her get adjusted." He turned to the girl and smiled, "Right?"  
  
"Hai Izumi-sempai!" She blinked, "I mean...Koushiro."  
  
Children snickered at the informal way she addressed him as Koushiro dragged the young girl to empty seats near Taichi, Sora, and Yamato.  
  
Miyako never felt so embarrassed and yet so happy! 'Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad...' Turning to look around the class, it seemed so dark from the storm outside. But, in a way...she couldn't concern herself with it. Nothing this year could get her down now...nothing. 


End file.
